


It's not fine.

by orphan_account



Category: Impulse - Fandom
Genre: Clay is only mentioned, F/F, Henry is bicon, Impulse tv show is good, Jenna is not straight, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Superpowers, Teleportation, They love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Jenna stabbed the teleport guy, things got messier (& better).





	It's not fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, but impulse is a pretty good show and I'm sad that no one writes some Henry/Jenna fics, because come on, they obviously could be a very good ship.

She couldn’t help it. She was strong and independent and she didn’t need anyone. It was always her and herself while growing up, her mom loved her but she never knew what she wanted. She didn’t want to move from towns to towns, it was not like she didn’t want to fit in but she couldn’t fit in. Henry coles could never fit in when she never got a place to call it home. And she had always handled things on her own, she did mess up, most of the times. Sometimes she could hardly breathe, she could feel herself falling apart into pieces and she couldn’t do anything about it but to let herself fall down, yet all she ever got was herself. So what did you expect her to be? She was strong enough, even though it didn’t mean that she was so good at being alone. 

No one would ever be good at being alone, Henry Coles was just so used to be. 

So when Jenna stabbed the mystery man in his back, god, did she feel safe. It may sound fucked-up, and it was fucked-up. But somehow, Jenna did stab that man for her, and Jenna was the very first one who made her feel safe in years. 

“Let me do it,” Henry states, taking the knife from Jenna’s hand. 

“How can you do it?”

No response. 

Jenna doesn’t usually snap, she doesn’t want to let anyone witness the imperfect side of her, but she’s scared, she’s so scared of that teleport man taking Henry away from her before she gets to tell Henry that she doesn’t like a rule for once. She’s done, “How can you clean it like it’s a fucking chore? I just stabbed a guy, and he teleported, and he knew about you, Henry, he was here to find you and he found you. So how can you act like as if nothing happened?” 

“Then what do you want me to do? Want me to cry to my mom and tell her everything? Huh, Jenna? What the fuck do you want me to fucking do?” She calls out. 

“I want you to stop saying you’re so fine, okay? I want you to tell me that you’re hurt, that Clay fucking hurt you that day, can’t you see that? You’re hurt and you’re sad Henry, so can’t you just stop saying everything is alright?” 

Henry’s jaw tightens a little, and she now finds it uneasy to hold back the tears that were hiding in her eyes like a sad swimming pool since her dad left, “Can you stop saying you give a fuck about me because we both know you don’t, just stop pretending you care for me.”

“I just stabbed a guy for you and you still think I don’t give a fuck about you? God, I fucking care for you and can’t you see that? I ditched my friend for your shit, you’re the first thing that comes across my mind every, single, time. So how can you say that I don’t give a fuck about you” She tries not to cry, but the thought of losing Henry without telling her she loves her makes Jenna want to crawl in a hole and cry out. 

“Jenna, it’s just” she pauses, “why do you care? We are not even friends, and my mom would probably move out from here like two months later, so why do you even try in the first place?”

“Because I love you okay? I fucking love you and I’m so scared because I have never felt this way with anyone before and you’re hurt, and I don’t know what to do and that man wanted to take you away from me, and I don’t know why but I just love you” Jenna’s voice rises and Henry’s expression begins to soften. 

Holding back her tears, Henry places her palm on Jenna’s arm, “Jenna, I, I never thought about it okay? I didn’t have time to think about it, it’s not like I don’t like you or whatever, but with Clay, my teleportation, and my mom, I just never got time to think about it okay?” 

“Henry, ” she calls out, “I don’t need you to like me back just because I confessed my feelings, I don’t even need you to accept me, I just want you to let me in, stop fucking pushing me away, ” she’s particularly crying out right now, and she can’t deal with the consequence of coming out to the one you love, “God, I’m sorry, what was I thinking”, Jenna says with eyes closed.

“Jenna, ” 

No response.

“Jenna, look at me, ” she pauses until their eyes meet, “Fuck it” she grabs Jenna’s face into her hands and moves in and their lips meet, too. 

Jenna hardens at first, then she kisses back with her hands caressing Henry’s neck and does it feel better with Henry. It’s not just good, it feels right this time like she is with the right person and Henry is her right person. And she is very into it. 

The kiss lasts for a minute or three and Henry pulls herself back from Jenna, “Jenna, I didn’t just kiss you because you told me you love me, I feel safe when I’m with you, I just never thought someone like you would love someone like me”

She places her hands on Henry’s shoulders, “You’re annoying and pretty hard to deal with, but you’re just a softie inside”, she says softly. 

“I should just teleport right now since I’m annoying and pretty hard to deal with, right?” She smirks.

“Oh please, it’s not like you can teleport to anywhere, you’ll just end up in your room.” 

“And I guess it’s not a very good thing, especially living with my girlfriend now”

“Henry, “ She says, “Do you mean it? I mean you don’t, your ex-boyfriend and Clay, we haven’t dealt with Clay yet, and we still haven’t fully figured out your power, you don’t” Henry kisses her lips again, cutting her off, “Jenna, my ex left again, that’s why we’ll never work, and Clay, god, we will deal with him later, okay? And I do, I do like you, and I start to like this place, it’s good to have a place to call it my own you know?”

“But you’re straight?” Jenna asks, she has been questioning herself since last year, and she thinks that her sexual orientation somehow defines her, and she’s still figuring herself out and she knows that Henry is not a person who loves rules, but still.

Henry laughs out, “ I’m bisexual? I thought everyone knew, but it doesn’t matter, Jenna, and we got lots of shit to deal with so sexuality should be the last thing we care about.”

She adds, “I like you, but we should really find my mom first, girlfriend.”

“Let’s go then, girlfriend.”


End file.
